Talk:Guides
__TOC__ Crash and Bass Okay on the Crash and Bass rules, what the previous athour wrote contridicts the rules themself, as the maker of that guide (Fat Satan) has a disclaimer at the bottom saying breaking a few of these rules is allowed and acceptable. So I think that note should be changed or the whole guide thrown out. :This is a wiki: When you think something minor needs changing, you can fix it yourself. And if the public disagrees, it can easily be reverted. This wiki is pretty much in its beta time, so most of its content needs to be rewritten sometime. - Joshua 12:26, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :I removed the two troll statements in the middle of this talk page. Yeah, basically if you see any content that you disagree with or think that should be removed, feel free to edit those pages...But please show respect. Deleting something off a page and replacing it with a troll statement is just stupid folks. --Ngamer01 12:54, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::I changed the note to include a disclamier. Feel free to change/delete what I added if it sounds troll-ish or anything like that. Toonmon 18:25, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Complaining about Recent Troll Edits of Guide Article Ok, people seem to not get it when it comes to editing articles correctly. If you see problems with an article, don't vandalize the page. Even if it's to complain about the article! Talk pages exist for a reason, people! Use 'em to complain about problems with articles! So if you're not wanting to deal with a particular article yourself, use the Talk page of the article to complain and somebody else can deal with it. --Ngamer01 11:47, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Moved from Guide Article By 200.28.205.236: *'BGC Comic Making Guide' *: Another guide that offers basic comicing information. It's not super-detailed, but it does it's job and should be read if you're a first-time comicer. This guide is a sad copy of Fat Satan's guide, but we aren't allowed to express our opinion about it, because NGamer is a dense fanatic that deletes our opinions and defends this mediocre guide to death. Heil Hitler, since even if this is a PUBLIC Wiki, our opinion isn't worth a damn here. Congratulations for your fanatic power-hungry tyrany. :You're allowed to express your opinions. The problem is you're expressing them wrongly. 1) If you see info you don't like, change it! But changing info in an article to a troll statement like "This guide is a f'n rip-off of Crash and Bass's guide and it's creator should be nuked from the internet, lol!111" is just plain stupid. That's called trolling and vandalizing articles. That'll get you banned from here. :2) If you don't want to change the data, comment on the article's talk page with your reasons why some data on it should be changed and if your reasons are good enough, somebody can change the article for you. :3) I don't defend the quality of the information here. I'm just a normal user who would like to see people follow the rules before they get banned by the admins here. You have been leaving trollish statements on the article page, 200.28.205.236, and breaking the other rules here. :Now what's it going to be? Are you going to continue being trollish and get IP banned from here meaning you'll never be able to edit things here again? Or are you going to smarten up? Like I said, you're free to edit articles and express opinions, but you must have respect for the rules and how things work around here. Vandalizing articles with troll statements just won't fly. --Ngamer01 12:29, 15 July 2006 (UTC) *I thought that since this Wiki's rules are being heavily drawed on from Wikipedia, where opinions aren't allowed in articles, but are allowed in Talk pages? After all, one looks for information on an encyclopaedia, not for opinions. I know you're not a sysop, Ngamer, I ask this to Joshua and/or Travis.Halfling Daniel :Hmm...I forget that Wiki-type sites are supposed to be encyclopedia-like. Yeah, I remember now. Articles should always be neutral, but you can discuss 'em on the article's talk page. Still yeah. Travis and/or Joshua should have the last word to bury this issue once and for all. --Ngamer01 12:27, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yep, until there is some sort of concensus otherwise, the articles need to be as encyclopediac as possible. If you have an opinion/suggestion/complaint, it belongs on the article's talk page. Hence the title 'discussion'. ::200.28.205.236, Ngamer isn't nulling out your opinion. You're just stating it on the wrong place. The article is for describing, linking to and promoting guides, not putting them down. If you have a complaint against a particular minor guide, you can just delete it outright. If this action is then reverted, discuss it politely here and get a public opinion. ::But no more vandalising and yelling. One more strike and your out. - Joshua 03:15, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Removal of Darkmage's Guide While we had... issues with this before, from people who ironically didn't read the rules of the site themselves, I propose we take Darkmage's guide (the 7th one) off the list. It tells little info that isn't already told in the other guides, and doesn't tell it in any way that would make it notable amongst them, so it's really just a waste of space and the time of a casual reader going through it. Contrary to what some of you may believe, I'm looking at this as neutral as I can. :P --Eternal Dreams 23:09, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Well I just got rid of it. It's probably for the best if it's gone than remaining listed in the Guide and people fighting over it. --Ngamer01 19:42, 21 August 2006 (UTC)